


拼图游戏

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 福泽 [3]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi





	拼图游戏

“胡蓉，我父亲死了，来我家一趟吧。”

胡蓉收到信件的时候，局里刚结束一宗大案子，说是给她十五天假期，开心的让这个疯女人大喊大叫，柔软的发丝飞扬，精干的长腿跺在地上，兴奋的嚎着终于可以睡一睡美容觉，顺便解决男朋友这一重大事宜。简洁的信封，贴着0.8元的邮票，写着本市到本市的距离，在快节奏的城市生活下显得有些奇怪，有些静寂，像是一个活着的秘密。

贫富差距是人一辈子无法跨越的鸿沟，这一认知在胡蓉十二三岁，才上初中的时候就已经根深蒂固。当她还穿着亲戚姐姐淘汰的芭蕾舞鞋和旧校服，梳着丑兮兮的露额马尾辫那会儿，凌凌七就已经一身名牌有着豪车接送，漂亮的长发有着定期护理，在阳光下折射出另类的光芒。活的简直像个古代公主，光鲜亮丽并且漂亮，平原地区少有的深刻五官让胡蓉在夜里总是辗转反侧，嫌弃自己不够好看。

凌凌七的父亲是个奇怪的人，不知道这样是不是对死人不敬，但她忍不住腹诽，竟然在大门的喷水池里养着泥鳅，黑峻峻的发出湿腥的气味，池子里没有泥土，每一条都像死去了那样半浮在水中央，被打落在池子里的水花带着四处晃动。

“进来吧，进来见我父亲最后一眼。”胡蓉看见凌凌七穿着大红色的裙子站在门口，像是一朵摇曳的富贵花，她快步向前走去，忍不住又睨了一眼那喷水池，里头早已被泥鳅黏腻的体液搅的混浊又肮脏。

纯黑色的棺椁，在洛可可甜美华丽的大礼堂里格格不入，像是横插着的一块烂肉，让人心里发麻。凌凌七站在胡蓉身后，也不讲话，此时倒也不再催促她，胡蓉硬着头皮朝里头望了一眼，是空的，从下往上去慢慢看，空的，空的，空的，还是空的。

“咯哒咯哒”，胡蓉的牙齿难以抑制的打着架，人却像是被定住了那样站着一动不动，眼球慢缓缓转动，黑白分明，带着不思议和惊诧。凌凌七的父亲死了，死的就剩一颗头，一颗鲜红的没了皮的头，像极了没果皮的西瓜内瓤。露着带有豁口的泛黄牙齿和深凹的眼眶，两颗大眼珠子连着鲜红，翠青的血管和经脉。

“胡蓉，来玩拼图游戏吧，就像我们小时候那样。”信的背面写道。

车窗外的风景从热闹的市区到人烟稀少的郊区。最后成了一望无际的大平原，胡蓉肚子里疯狂的饥饿感迫使她对这凌凌七询问，她们到底要去哪儿，她都跟着凌凌七几乎穿越了整座城市。

“去接我母亲，他被我父亲关进了医院，已经两个月了，我很想他。”胡蓉不晓得是自己被吓出了病，还是凌凌七因为父亲的去世打受刺激，竟然从她口中听到了凌凌七死去多年的母亲。但她的疑问并没有持续太久，凌凌七从中间的储物格里拿出了一张相片，陶醉的贴在自己脸颊上，面上是一团不正常的红。是个男人，胡蓉以前觉得凌凌七是她见过最美的人，但很显然这不适用于照片里的男子。白的几乎融入背景的肤色，上挑的眼尾像是一把把小勾子勾的你七魂八落，丰润的红唇让他看着有些妖冶，胡蓉的嘴里突然冒出了一大股口水，她滚了滚喉咙想着她真的有些饿了。

医院里安静的骇人，除了看似呆板的护士们像是没了人那样，胡蓉站在铁门外有些无聊得等着凌凌七办理出院手续。

“咚咚咚”，胡蓉的目光从手机屏幕上转移，是个老头儿，露着半张脸对着门上的窗户，胡蓉看了一眼又低下头玩了起来，“咚咚咚”，她忽然没有由来的心慌，砸门的声音不断，她厚着脸皮跑进了旁边的护士休息室，说里边儿有人想出来。那是个黑护士，带着圆圆的眼镜。

“你是谁?怎么在这儿，不关你的事的话就别管”，说完又低头继续整理文件。胡蓉甚至来不及回答，她难过的又看了一眼那个老头儿，窗户里还是那半张皱巴的脸。

很快铁门被打开，是凌凌七来了，她带着开门的男护士，要去见她母亲。胡蓉侧着身子跟着一起进屋，走廊上晃荡着高高矮矮胖胖瘦瘦的人，护士们机械的将新来的绑在病床上推走，那个人对着周遭大哭着，从头到尾都没人看他一眼。胡蓉这才明白过来她为何莫名的慌张，这里是怪物的喉管，会吃人。

“7号床柏海”，凌凌七踩着将近八公分的高跟鞋，像是一阵风，从胡蓉的身边掠过。等她进病房的时候，就看到了凌凌七跪在一个人面前，套着蓝白条的病号服，从后面只能看到他滚圆的后脑和苍白如雪的脖颈，以及带着粉的耳朵尖。凌凌七趴在那个人腿上，环着那个人的纤腰一遍一遍喊着母亲，母亲，我好想你。胡蓉从后方转到正面，是一张熟悉的脸，一个钟前她才看过，在凌凌七的手里。细嫩柔软的手，小只若无骨，抚摸着凌凌七的头颅和肩背，哼着幼年时常常挺到的儿歌，紧接着他突然说换衣服前想要洗澡。

原来并不是用水才叫洗澡，胡蓉站在只有三个人的白色空间里显得有些局促，被凌凌七称之为母亲的男人赤条条的躺在床上，白的扎眼，凌凌七一身艳红的趴在他身上，温热的舌头舔过他的全身皮肉，嘬的他奶尖都挺了起来，嫩呼呼的乳肉乱颤像是一块盐荔枝，又掰开他不似寻常男子的丰腴腿根，那里翘着一根白玉肉棒，上面淌着透明的精水，凌凌七抿起一口嫩肉咀嚼，舌头舔开漂亮的股缝和粉嫩的屁眼，说母亲的屄流水了，要帮他洗干净，然后埋头进去吸的啧啧作响。柏海两条细直的长腿缠在凌凌七腰上，人还是那样温和的哼着儿歌，就是有些气息不稳，说让她吃慢点儿，湿漉漉的眼眶湿漉漉的嗓子湿漉漉的靥面看的胡蓉更加饿了，她使劲捂着肚子，可偏偏还是那般饥饿。她突然想到，柏海会不会也像刚看到的病人那样，哭着被人绑在病床上，褪下病号服露出莹白的胴体，被那些护士们的针管捣的肠肉快活缠绵，咿呀乱叫，胡乱尿水。她心里有些唾弃自己，竟然对着头一次见面的男人展开这样的联想。

游戏要什么时候开始，胡蓉并不清楚。晚饭时候，她们三个一人一边，此时的柏海已经换上了正装，不知道是不是两个月的住院经历让他消瘦了不少，上衣显得有些宽松，可屁股依旧勒的紧绷，像她夏天常吃的蜜桃，鲜嫩多汁。胡蓉不敢再看，又回忆起下午的画面，更加拘谨，倒是其他两个人平静得像一滩死水。

“嗡嗡嗡嗡”，震动声在除了汤匙敲上碗口才有声音的客厅里显得极为鲜活。

“呜呜呜。。。嗯啊。。。呜呜”，又湿又甜的娇吟响起，胡蓉知道是谁，是凌凌七的母亲柏海。他端坐在座位上，半抬着摇动大屁股，张着嘴，发出一声软过一声的叫床声，浅色的西装裤，裆部已经湿了一大块，滴出的水几乎淹没脚脖子。他酡红着面颊，半眯着狭长凤眸，双腿绞紧，骚叫的快死了一般。

“母亲，毕竟客人还在，您应该矜持些。”这话说的好像下午做出舔男人屁眼的不是她一样。

“好。。好七七。。母亲那儿呜呜呜，痒得很”，胡蓉面对这对“母女”再一次颠覆了认知，她活像是刘姥姥进大观园，看什么都新奇。

“啊啊啊啊啊。。去了呜呜呜”，柏海向后仰过身体，环抱着自己的胸脯，隔着衬衣都能看到那条雪白的奶勾，抖着身子高潮了。没一会儿他又像个没事人那样坐直身体开始用起晚餐，甚至对胡蓉介绍起了这座别墅的装修由来，忽略他夹着跳蛋湿漉漉的浪屁股和媚态横生的面孔，胡蓉觉得这真是一顿不错的晚餐，她大口嚼着嘴里香甜的食物，胃里灼烧感却越发强烈。胡蓉抬头望着柏海想到，她想吃生肉想喝滚烫的血。

饭后消食的时候，胡蓉没有再让凌凌七跟着自己，看着柏海倒在凌凌七怀里娇嗔的样子，心头一股烦躁涌上，就向着后边儿的玫瑰园跑去。

星幕下的玫瑰园，透着淡淡的花香，泥土松软刚刚被人翻过没多久，细看还能看到几条在其中畅游的蚯蚓，蠕动着身子，胡蓉不禁抖了抖身子，她最恶心这些无脊椎的生物，就是一滩会扭的活肉。她站在园子外头朝里看，一株株卷着花芯的玫瑰，枝叶翠绿托着花骨。胡蓉的心大，刚刚的郁躁一扫而空，她大口大口嗅着干净的空气，头脑愈发清醒。她转着头将玫瑰园的夜景藏进瞳孔，倏地被什么晃了眼，是一个白点，她好奇又嫌弃的垫着脚尖踩进泥土，半只脚陷了进去，她想象着蚯蚓漫过她脚背的样子几乎呕了出来，可作为警察的坏习惯让她想要一探究竟。

胡蓉心里的鼓越敲越响，她深深喘了几口气蹲在地上，用手开始刨，起先还看不清，到后面越来越明显，是一条白森森的男性大腿骨，上年还耷拉着一些皱巴巴的黄皮，流尽血液的人肉白的和猪肉没区别，骨头从中间断开，被人被麻绳绑在了一起。旁边附带着一张粘着土屑的卡面，偶尔有一两只西瓜虫爬过。

“第一块，收集。性瘾”。

昏暗的台灯下，胡蓉坐在那儿不知道在想些什么。案上铺着一张白纸，上头凌乱的写着几个铅笔字。

第二天的时候，胡蓉的生物钟正常发挥，她睁开眼睛望着刻满花雕的墙壁，眼珠子转了一圈，一下子从床上跳了起来套上衣服就往外走。凌凌七还没起来，小厨房只有柏海一个人，这个家的佣人似乎都被遣散了，只活着她们三个。胡蓉不知道出于什么心态，一把从后面抱住柏海，蹭着他纤弱精致的后背，一对突兀的蝴蝶骨支棱着，压的胡蓉脸有些疼，但她没想过放手。她有些魔怔的将手伸进柏海纯白的高领毛衣里，用手掌包住昨晚窥探到的丰盈奶子，指尖掐着乳头扭动，柏海动情的向后撅起屁股，胡蓉顺势将手塞进柏海的裤子里，挑开他的内裤边，果然，屁眼出水了。得到答案的那刻，胡蓉就该收手，可她迷了心智，细长的手指捣开柏海的嫩穴，晃着手腕搅的里头水汪汪湿漉漉骚淫淫，肠肉缠绵的吮着她的手指，一股股温凉的淫液喷了出来，柏海半个身子压在流理台上，眼尾迤着一片红，叫着胡蓉的名字。很快有着性瘾的凌夫人就潮喷了，裤裆里的精水和屁股里的淫汁混在一起顺着裤腿聚在脚边。柏海趴在胡蓉的肩上，软乎乎的面颊蹭着胡蓉，说着胡蓉怎么不抱抱他，他的奶子刚刚都胳疼了，胡蓉鬼使神差的用沾满了柏海肠液的手搂住了他，手臂越收越紧，她贴着柏海白到透明的肌肤，满足的闭上眼睛。

一连几天，胡蓉一天无所获。这夜，她依旧睡不着，拖着兔毛拖鞋在走廊里随意走动，一声带着哭腔的呻吟飘进她的耳朵，是尽头柏海房间里传出来的。胡蓉红着脸往哪儿凑，门没关，她躲在阴影处往里面偷看。

月色透过花窗映在柏海光洁的躯体上，他侧躺被凌凌七抱在怀里，双手被捆着绑在身后，翘起的鸡巴被一条红绳缠的无法出精，垂着睫毛，身体泛着着粉色前后摇动着。

“呜呜呜呜。。。七七。。七七。。不要了。。呜呜呜呜屁眼都麻了。呜呜呜”，柏海软嘟嘟的唇一开一合，上头还沾着凌凌七的口水，红润的舌尖半吐，哭着求凌凌七放过他。胸脯的两团莹润的奶子不大，整好一手圈得住，此时正被凌凌七握在手里捏的腻肉从指缝里溢了出来，像一个羊奶球，奶尖里的乳孔被指甲用力抠挖，柏海疼的头颅不断向后仰，挺着胸脯哭着叫着喊疼。凌凌七捞起柏海得一条大腿勾在自己臂弯，胡蓉才发现，凌凌七的腰上挂着黑色橡胶假阳具，一遍一遍往柏海骚呼呼嫩嘟嘟的屁眼里奸，奸的臀尖发红，屁股肉变形，汁水打的飞溅，穴腔里的媚肉被肏的外翻又被挤了进去，柏海的手在背后还扒着自己两团骚屁股，一边哭着说不行了，一边又要凌凌七用力奸他。

“母亲，你屄里好紧，又湿，吸的这条假鸡巴都快断了”，凌凌七略带少女的嗓音说出如此下作的言语竟还有几分可爱，她靠近柏海舔着他漂亮清晰的耳廓，下身极速往里打，挤在穴里的润滑剂都成了白沫涌出穴口。胡蓉看的两眼发直，盯着柏海胸前不断晃动的雪乳咽着口水，她幻想着此时淫弄柏海那湿透了的小屁眼的是她自己。

“啊啊啊啊啊。。。。。呜呜呜啊啊啊啊啊。。”，长吟过后，柏海浑身发颤，软滑的舌头彻底吐在外面，凌凌七扭着腰说母亲的屄是不是又干高潮了，鸡巴已经彻底没用了。柏海胯下那肉柱早已经发紫，凌凌七爱抚的用手揉着他的龟头，说要让母亲一会儿爽的尿出来。说罢就将柏海抱着放在她身上，大腿嫩肉被凌凌七掐着腿自然分开，露出中央的肉棒跳动着，屁眼里还吃着假鸡巴，身子汗津津的一抖一抖。凌凌七爱怜的吻着柏海的侧脸，那颗精巧的小痣被她回来舔舐，下身却疯狂顶弄。柏海因着双手被棒，固定不了身子，凌凌七双手攥着柏海乳肉，下面肏的“啪啪”作响，柏海哭的呜呜咽咽，穴眼夹紧也不能阻挡硅胶肉棒捣开他的阳心。不知道奸了多久，柏海已几乎没了哭声，凌凌七才解开了对他鸡巴的桎梏，接着她对准柏海凸起骚肉一连顶了几十下，直捣的柏海淫叫着疯狂扭动，穴腔里冲出一大股浪水，肉棒也终于射出一股白浊紧接着是飚射在空中的尿液。

胡蓉到底是没看完这场做爱，她浑身冒着热气的逃离偷窥现场，等她反应过来已经是冷库门口，下面垫着一张纸，上面画着朝里的箭头和密码问题，意外收获。

“iah”，胡蓉有些失语，如此简单直白的问题，不就是柏海么，她缓缓站起来对着冷库输入柏海的生日，“砰”一声，门自己弹了出来，寒气一股脑的往外冒，胡蓉抱着手臂给自己取暖，庆幸自己穿的兔毛软拖。她在货架上仔细翻动，除了各种肉类其余什么也没发现。只剩下角落里的一个塑料桶还没看过，胡蓉小跑着过去，黑色的盖子严严实实，她使出了浑身的劲儿才将盖子扭开，是一股酸味，呕吐物一样反胃。一副完整的躯体骨架泡在醋里，白骨已经有些发软，但还能看到上头细密的刀口，一张裹着保鲜膜的卡片飘在黑醋上。

“第二块，收集。淫虐”。

时间只剩下5天假期，胡蓉至今也就拼凑出一个躯干和一条腿，胡蓉有些担忧自己是否能赢得游戏，她已经微妙的意识到游戏奖品到底是什么了。

柏海在睡觉，他套着一件深色的卫衣安静的窝在沙发椅里面，甜酥酥的睡着，胡蓉蹑手蹑脚的靠近，半跪在他旁边，用指腹捏着他的衣角将衣服掀开，一条紫黑的印迹将他完美的脊背分割成上下两半，凸显的椎骨又将疤痕拦腰截断，诡秘又绮丽的画面。胡蓉眼中含着一泡泪，吻上这道伤疤，舌尖一点一点的滑过，细嫩的皮肉终于被她吃进嘴里，口中生津，她压着柏海的上半身，整个暴露他的伤口，用齿根啃咬，鲜红代替了旧伤。柏海是疼醒的，他没有出口制止，甚至自己撩起衣服安静得等待胡蓉结束。等胡蓉反应过来时，她的唇角粘着一点血丝，是柏海的，她怕急了，瘫坐在地上大哭，泪珠一颗颗滚落，洇湿了地毯，浅蓝色的绒线变成了深色，倒比原来更像是滔天的巨浪。还剩下些泪水挂在脸上又被柏海舔了去，柏海笑意盈盈的蹲在哭的涕泗横流的胡蓉面前，有淡淡的百合香钻进胡蓉的鼻腔，她一抽一抽的望着恬静柔美的柏海问他，能不能做自己的妻子，她比凌凌七好，比凌凌七的父亲更好。

“胡蓉，你喜欢看书么，这本借你，等你看完。”，十四岁的凌凌七从书柜里拿了一本书递给胡蓉，那是她们友谊的开端，从那以后胡蓉每次来凌凌七家里都会带着，这次也不例外。胡蓉从自己的皮箱里翻出那本书，她保存的很好，除了书页有些发黄，其余的看着还是那么崭新。胡蓉将它拨到最后一页，上面是她稚嫩的看书心得。

“凡人之苦，凡人之乐。”

和一枚书签，不知道什么时候有的，皮质的被人折叠起来的书签，黄黄的皱皱的，两边用胶水黏上，胡蓉找了一把美工刀，对着粘合处慢慢划开，铺平，是一块面皮，在眼眶的附近长上了霉斑，一块又一块的黑色印着粗大的毛孔，像是蛆虫的卵壳看着都还不如一张死猪皮。

“第三块，收集。欲望”。

柏海的金毛犬coco回来了，前段时间听说吃多了，被送去了专门的宠物减肥机构。大家伙一回来就直扑柏海，漂亮的金色毛发漂在空中，像一片片翻滚的海浪，健康的犬齿犹如一颗颗珠贝反着战栗的光泽。胡蓉侧着身体挡在柏海面前，偷偷的用手去勾柏海的小指，软嫩的手掌主动牵了上来，带着特有的百合花纯净的气息。

凌凌七的后花园颇大，是有点模仿无忧宫，斜坡被划分为几个宽阔的梯形露台，散布着玻璃罩花房则被种上了些不知名的藤植，尖刺横生，攀附着内墙。露台的前端则被绿色草坪覆盖，又被种上写漂亮的杉树。coco快乐的在里头奔跑和柏海玩着捉迷藏，湿淋淋的鼻尖在枯叶堆里拱来拱去，毛茸茸的屁股朝天撅着，尾巴一摇一摇的带起一阵阵小漩涡。但很快，coco从喉咙里发出委屈的呜咽，来回蹭着柏海的小腿。

“它的玩具不见了”，柏海突然对着胡蓉说到，白的没有一丝瑕疵的面孔，黑珍珠似的眼仁直勾勾的盯着她，胡蓉突然把柏海的手拉到嘴边，张开她淡淡的嘴唇，将柏海的手指含进嘴里，粉嫩腴美的指尖被舔的一些发痒，柏海缩了缩脖子，两颊浮上一层红，让胡蓉别闹他。

coco的进餐时间在下午2点左右，凌凌七拖着一个大袋子走了进来，不知道里头装的什么，“嘎吱吱”的压着木质地板，留下一条浅色的划痕，听的胡蓉浑身汗毛倒立。

“是coco的狗粮”，凌凌七抹了一把汗告诉胡蓉，让她过来帮一把，实在是太沉了，她俩合力将那大口袋搬去后院coco的狗屋里，给它倒了一些，细细碎碎的骨头渣子和肉糜，不晓得添加了什么香料，闻的连胡蓉都想吃了。coco将头埋在食盆里吃的猛摇尾巴，又时不时的叫两声，对着主人表示自己的快乐。

假期最后一天，胡蓉已经打消了赢得比赛的念头，她在房间里用纸巾掖着自己的眼泪，忍着痛苦收拾行李，看着柏海和coco玩的热闹给自己打了把气，向外跑了出去。

“嗯啊。。。蓉。。胡蓉。。再用力一点。。啊啊”，柏海只赤裸着下体，裤子堆在脚边，被胡蓉压在那棵巨大的紫衫的树干上，向后撅着自己莹润的臀肉尖尖，小眼儿里不断往外冒着水儿，透明的体液顺着大腿往下落，也不知道便宜了那株野草。胡蓉从后头抱住他，用手指捻着柏海穴腔里的嫩肉，又问他能不能做自己的妻子，说以后每天都会好好照顾他的屄，三根手指约成一束对着最媚的那团肉奸的猛烈，柏海在她怀里抖着身子又吹了一波水，昏昏沉沉的说哪有这样当人家丈夫的。他俩在草地上到处翻滚接吻，上下两片嘴唇互相贴合，舌头缠的变成一体，搅的口涎四溢，耻部也牢牢黏在一起磨蹭，就像两个女人那样，两具光裸裸的身体抱着，落叶被粘在身上，很脏。

走的那天，胡蓉和来的时候没两样，还是那样，她笑着搂着柏海，将他箍在自己怀里，对凌凌七说自己是她后爸，会对她母亲好的，尔后就拉着柏海走了，可怜的小coco什么也不知道还在吃着肉渣狗粮，它埋在里头嗅了嗅，从里头叼出一张纸，扔在一旁。

“第四块，完成。自由”。

“父亲快死了，他像前段时间院子里那棵从里开始蛀虫的杉树，早已无天回力，母亲趴在父亲床前，拉着父亲干枯的手呜呜的哭着，我盯着他后颈露出的一点雪白皮肉开始意乱情迷，我揪着裆部的裙子，看着母亲的西装裤襟缝将那肉嘟嘟的骚屁股分成两瓣，仿佛父亲的重病不过是和早晨起来吃什么一样的小事，突然母亲抬起头，嘴角牵强的勾起一个笑容，珍珠似的眼泪从他泛红的眼眶里滚落，通通落在我的心头，他忍着凄哀对我讲，七七，前几日我做梦了，梦见了妈妈，我好想念小时候的渔船拼图，我也好想妈妈。”

“我想，我应该帮母亲完成这个心愿，起码做一个拼图并不是难事。”


End file.
